Rosetta Red
Rosetta Red is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. She is part of Snow White and Rose Red ''as the next Rose Red, and she is a student at Ever After High. On the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side and follows tradition like her cousin Apple White, but she does not seem to disapprove of the Rebels. Character Personality Rosetta is a friendly, hyperactive, and straightforward princess. She loves playing in the outdoors and living her life to the fullest. Rosetta is generally a good person and can befriend anyone on Ever After High, whether they are on the Royal or Rebel side. Unlike her cousin, she approves and encourages the Rebels to flip the script and find their Happily Ever After. She is also very supportive of her Royal friends who want to follow through with their legacy even if they do not have a happy ending. Rosetta has a bad habit of answering the door, even if someone tells her not to. She believes that closed doors are only limiting people from making new friendships. It is usually up to her roommate to remind her that anyone could be on the other side, even a villain, to which Rosetta simply laughs off and says, "Well, then, I'll just befriend them too!" Due to her story, she is very wary of dwarfs and feels uncomfortable being around them. This is revealed to be the very reason why she rarely visits her cousin, Apple White, in Snow White's castle. Appearance Rosetta is a beautiful girl of average height with long dark hair, fair skin, and gray eyes. Her choice of clothing reflects her humble background. She wears simple dresses and jewelries with a rose theme or print, and loves wearing thorny accessories to contrast her dainty appearance. On her head, she wears a crown of red roses. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Rose Red and her king. This makes her the niece of Snow White and the first cousin of Apple White. It is also possible that she is related to the Evil Queen, the Good King, and Raven Queen. Friends Harrison March Rosetta believes that there's more to Harrison than just tea and sugar; he can actually be quite insightful when he settles down and gets serious. Maybe. The two of them can often be seen together talking in riddles (or sometimes just nonsense rambling). It is unclear how she is able to understand what he is saying most of the time, but the fact that she tries to understand Harrison already made her a favorite in his eyes. As a token of his gratitude, he spent 364 days during their Freedom Year celebrating her unbirthday, much to her delight. Dulce Sugarplum Everyone knows that racing against the son of the March Hare is already considered a decided loss so the sugar-loaded Dulce is probably the third best person to challenge to a race. With Rosetta's outgoing personality, she and the sugar plum fairy get along like old friends. Grimmnastics is a battlefield with those two around. Dexter Charming She occasionally hangs out with Dexter Charming because he is supposedly her fairytale prince, however, since the two of them share no romantic interest towards one another, they get together and talk about their crushes instead. Dexter tutors her in Science and Sorcery while she helps him train for Dragon Slaying and Hero Training. The two of them are such close friends that others could easily mistake them for a couple already! Ashlynn Ella Another Royal she likes to converse with is Ashlynn Ella, who is dating a commoner, Hunter Huntsman. She goes to Ashlynn for some one-on-one girl talk since she is the only person who knows the identity of her secret boyfriend. Jewel Charming Rosetta is on good terms with her roommate, Jewel Charming, but the two of them don't often hang out together outside of their dorms or classes. Wonderlandians She sometimes hangs out with other curious characters like Kitty Cheshire or Lizzie Hearts, but only when they feel like it. According to Rosetta, Wonderlandians are her favorite kind of people because they make sense and they don't. It is revealed that she is a regular customer in Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe and prefers drinking tea made by the Hatters than going to the Hocus Latte. Romance Although Rosetta is destined to be with a prince at the end of her story, she doesn't seem to be very fond of the idea of marrying Dexter Charming just because her story says so. She started a secret relationship with Sharif Ad-Din not long after he saved her from a misunderstanding with a local merchant. They spent their entire summer together in Aladdin's kingdom where she fell in love with him. Rosetta is aware of the consequences if they were found out by the Royals, so she asked Sharif to keep their relationship a secret. He doesn't listen though. Pet Rosetta has a pet bear cub named Brown. Trivia * Despite the story of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs & Snow-White and Rose-Red having two entirely different Snow White characters, it is possible that Snow White and Rose Red are twin sisters. ** Rose Red was part of the Class of Classics together with the Evil Queen and Snow White during their years in Ever After High. There was no mention of the existence of another Snow White. ** It is stated in the fandom wiki that Rose Red is the twin sister of Snow White. Therefore, the creation of this OC is based off from that information. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red Category:Royalty